


A Hair Cut

by Bedalk05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair stylist Harry, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedalk05/pseuds/Bedalk05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gets a hair cut. And much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hair Cut

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired from a personal experience from a recent hair cut...Unfortunately I can't say mine had the same result as Severus'. Hope you enjoy :-)

Severus sighed as he entered the hair salon. His experiment to grow his hair longer failed miserably and it's time to chop it off. His friends held a freaking intervention to get him to cut it. He rather liked it longer but if everyone agrees then it must be hideous. 

He looked around the salon with disinterest. James recommended this place so he might as well try it out. After being greeted by the person who would cut his hair, Severus was led to a line of sinks to have his hair rinsed first. He froze as he took in the man who would be doing the washing. 

Sleek yet muscled, the washer wore all black but it somehow suited him, making his green eyes pop. His dark hair was styled to give it a "just got out of bed" look. Severus swallowed a feeling of arousal before approaching him. The man smiled warmly at him before directing him to one of the sinks. 

"You can sit right here." Severus sat down and followed the man's hands as his head was slowly directed back. Fingers began to massage his scalp as the water began to run. "How's the temperature?" the voice above him asked. "Fine" Severus droned, attempting to ignore his initial response to the man, settling into position.

He had to swallow down a surprised moan as fingers rake through his hair gently. Eyes fluttering closed Severus leaned his head into the touch. In the past he would have a woman wash his hair who would pull at it with her too-long nails but this-this felt good.

"Tilt your head to the left." His eyes shot open when the unnamed man began to massage his neck. This is new..."Tilt right." Severus closed his eyes again, relishing the sensation. As his head was gently guided forward again Severus paniced as he realized he had begun to harden in his jeans, too lost in the sensations to notice. 

_Old wrinkly grandmas old wrinkly grandmas _Severus began to chant to himself, willing his erection to go down and praying the man didn't notice. He never lost control like that. What was wrong with him?__

"How often do you shower?" The comment pulled Severus out of his thoughts. "Once a day like a civilized being" Severus retorted, affronted. He was surprised when he heard a chuckle. "I can recommend some good shampoos and conditioners so your hair isn't as greasy." Severus scowled, then resisted the urge to self-consciously touch his hair. It was true-the longer his hair grew the greasiest it got. 

"Fine if you believe that would help." Severus grumpily replied. "But it won't matter once it's cut. It was never greasy when it's short." "Shame." Confused Seveus tried turning only to realize his head was still in a sink. "What's a shame?" "Cutting this beautiful hair," was the nonchalant response, as fingers raked through the topic in question gently. "It's quite lovely." 

Severus snorted. "Tell that to my friends. They're the ones who persuaded me to come here in the first place. Held a bloody intervention." The hands rinsing his hair paused. "Sounds like lousy friends," the man commented quietly. Severus shifted uncomfortably. "I mean it must be true if they all believe it. I like it but I value their opinions you know?" 

Hands lifted his head to rinse his longer strands. "In life you are the one who decides what makes you happy," the washer murmured. "Even if they are your friends, doesn't mean they're right. Because what's right is what you like. If you like your hair then nothing they say should alter that." 

Severus was silent during the rest of the wash, mulling over the surprisingly wise words of the unnamed washer. He paused after standing up, turning to properly look at the other man. "I don't believe I caught your name," Severus commented, trying to sound nonchalant. "Harry," the man said with a smile. Nodding Severus responded, "Thank you...Harry. I'm Severus." As he finished his introduction he was led to the chattering man who would cut his hair. 

  


When he finally left the salon all Severus could think about was what the socially acceptable time to go back to get your hair cut was. He didn't know how but somehow that washer got in his head and he needed to see him again. 

  
Severus endured six weeks where he tried and failed to get Harry out of his mind before surrendering and scheduling another appointment. The night before he was scheduled to go in Severus couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he would see those green eyes and playful smile. Feel those gentle yet strong hands rake through his hair.

Giving in with a muttered curse, Severus threw his sheets off his sweating body and reached under his pajama bottoms, grabbing a hold of his cock with a moan. Frantically he began to wank off, closing his eyes as he imagined those fingers wrapping around him. That mouth teasing his lips. Severus arched in his own touch as he pumped faster, gasping as he began to flick his head before coming with a stuttered moan. Panting he lay there, desperately wondering how this one encounter led him to this. 

When he walked in the salon the next day Severus didn't know whether or not he wanted the man he had been fantasizing about to be working that day, let alone washing his hair again. His stomach twisted in knots he didn't want to interpret when he saw Harry chattering to a customer as he washed their hair. Jealousy, longing, and fear flooded his senses. 

He gulped when the man looked up and met eyes with Severus, a grin spreading across his face. Severus should not be feeling a surge of joy and arousal from that look. His attention was returned to the desk as they told him he would have to wait for the next available washer. 

Severus sat down and scanned the other workers, trying to judge their progress, at war with himself. Almost simultaneously, a young woman and Harry turned off their sinks and led their customers away. One of the receptionists led Severus to the woman but a flash of black caught his eyes. 

"Hey Hermione do you mind if I take him? I had him last he visited and know what he needs." Severus definitely did not read into that comment more than he should. Definitely didn't. The woman smiled. "Of course Harry go ahead. I was hoping for a break anyway," before walking away. 

Severus slowly turned to the man beside him, trying to school his expression but knowing he failed once he looked into those hypnotizing eyes. An almost predatory grin crossed Harry's face. "You seemed so comfortable last time, I figured you may want me again" Severus swallowed, mute as he thought about how much he wanted the man before him. "Of course" he managed to say, before being guided to another sink. 

As he followed the same routine as last time, Severus debated with what to say. You're not supposed to get too personal with hair dressers right? Especially not the washers. Severus' inner torment was interrupted by the casual-sounding voice above him. "So I don't suppose you may want to grab a drink sometime?" 

Severus was paralyzed, mind racing. He cursed the fact that he couldn't see the man's face. "Yes that would be nice," he finally responded, trying to mask his inner panic and confusion. Is he feeling the same pull? he wondered to himself. "Brilliant! I'll slip you my number before you head over to Ron for your cut. I see you're keeping it short." 

He couldn't help himself. "It was more...I had such great service last time I figured I might as well come as soon as my hair reached an acceptable length." The hands paused and Severus was terrified he said too much and almost missed the next comment. "Took you long enough." His eyes widened at that and Severus found he had no response. 

The rest of the rinse was spent in silence, but as he rose from the seat Severus was handed a slip of paper with a number on it. Looking into those eyes again he caught a wink. "Hope to hear from you soon." 

  
This time Severus left the salon wondering what the socially acceptable length of time was between getting someone's number and texting them. He waited until he reached his flat before giving in. Carefully entering the digits Severus' fingers lingered over his phone before settling on (what he hoped) to be nonchalant. _Dinner? I know a place we can meet up > _

He was surprised at the immediacy of the response. _Perfect. Name the place and time. I'm off at 6:00._ Severus stared at the text with shock. Tonight? Ignoring the feeling of excitement rising Severus responded, _Sounds great. 8:00?_ before giving the name and address of the restaurant. 

Severus tried to stop fidgeting as he waited by the door of the restaurant. It was 7:55. He couldn't help arriving early. Soon a black car pulled up and Severus' eyes widened as he took in the sight of his fantasy as he walked towards the entrance. More like glided. Wearing a suit jacket over a form fitting green shirt that perfectly matched his eyes, Harry had skin-tight jeans and black combat boots. Severus had to stop himself from salivating. And in an instant self-consciously pulled at his all black attire, feeling completely inferior to the beautiful man before him. 

"You look gorgeous," was the first comment Harry made. Returning to his usual snarky self Severus retorted, "Nice try. I look like a piece of garbage next to you." His eyes widened as lips ghosted his cheek. "Au contrare. I happen to like all black." Severus shuddered as the man nipped his ear before walking past him before holding the door open. 

The evening past in a whirl. Severus could barely take his eyes off the man before him and he was relieved at how well they got along. Well by along he supposed he meant bickering like an old married couple of insignificant things like sports to more serious topics like politics. Through it all neither man could keep their small smiles or outright grins from showing. 

Severus told Harry about his job as a chemistry teacher and was happy at how interested the other man seemed to be. They had many interests in common and those that they did not led to complex and fascinating conversations. 

  


In retrospect, Severus supposed he shouldn't be that surprised as the two men tumbled through the door to his flat, barely able to keep their hands off each other. "God your hot," he managed to gasp out before reclaiming Harry's lips and guiding him against the wall. Both men moaned as their erections rubbed against each other. 

"Fuck I've been wanting this since I first laid eyes on you" Harry groaned out. Severus froze at that, earning a whimper from the man currently pinned to his wall. Moving back to get a better look at him Severus rasped, "Seriously? But look at you." As he said this he allowed his gaze to rake along the man's figure. 

"Automatic chemistry I suppose" Harry panted. "Your tall dark and handsome and brooding look helped of course." A battle between his arousal spiking at the first comment, feeling flattered by the first three descriptions, and scowling at the last, Severus' response resulting in a growl before he reclaimed the man's lips with more ferocity, grinding their cocks together. Letting out a frustrated snarl Severus grappled at the man's jeans. "Off now." The moan of compliance only furthered Severus' desperation as he began to strip himself. 

Once both men were stark naked they reached for each other again, both moaning in relief as they grinded against each other with no barriers. Reduced to two word sentences Severus growled, "Bed. Now," before dragging the eager man towards the bedroom. Throwing him onto the bed, Severus crawled over him, reveling in the look of lust his lover gave him. 

"God you have no idea how much I've wanted this" Severus growled. "I was fucking myself thinking about you almost every night" Harry moaned in response. Unable to help himself given this admission Severus claimed the man's lips before mouthing and licking his jaw. "Last night I came picturing those perfect fingers of yours and your beautiful eyes." Grabbing ahold of the man's arse he continued, "I should have known you were delectable in other areas as well. 

To get his point across Severus enveloped Harry's cock whole, earning a keening whine as the man arched up in surprise and need. Closing his eyes Severus moaned around the length, bobbing his head up and down before completely swallowing him down. Those fingers he's been fantasizing about grasped his hair as Harry began to pump his hips, a series of moans and pleas tumbling from his mouth. 

Looking up, eyes dark with desire, Severus continues to lave Harry's cock as he inserted a finger in the other man's mouth who swallowed it eagerly. After he resolved it was thoroughly wetted, at least for his current purpose, Severus removed his digit earning another whine. Without missing a beat Severus lifted Harry up by his hips and he gently probed before fingering his arse, a cry of surprise and want escaping the man's lips. 

"Sev'rus I'm-I-" was all Harry managed before, with a shout, he was shooting down Severus' throat, who swallowed it all eagerly. Lazily licking the little that escaped Severus slowly released the man's spent cock and removed his finger. Lifting up Severus greedily took in Harry's limp form. "That was...so fucking hot," the man panted. Arching up he whimpered, "Fuck I need you in me." 

Severus growled with desire before scrambling off the bed to grab his lube and a condom from his drawer, firmly ignoring the bereft whimpers from the bed. Returning with the bottle in hand Severus leaned forward to capture his lover's lips. Releasing them in order to lick along the man's jaw Severus murmured darkly, "I'm gonna have you writhing and begging me. I'm gonna pound you so hard all that's gonna come out of that beautiful mouth of yours will be begs and moans. Then, you're gonna cum shouting my name." 

The man below him arched and moaned wantonly in response. "Please" he gasped out. "Fuck me. Fill me. Ghaa!" he exclaimed as he was flipped over, cock hardening as he was manhandled. Slicking his fingers up Severus paused as a thought came to him. Without another hesitation he leaned down and licked along Harry's puckered hole. He was filled with triumph at the broken moan muffled through the pillow. 

Severus began teasing as he poked his tongue in before retreating and circling the man's hole. As Harry began to arch back in desperation Severus held his hips down firmly, earning another desperate whine. Smirking he plunged his tongue back in with renewed intent. Shifting his hold so he was pinning his lover down with one hand, Severus re-slicked two fingers before inserting one, then the other, beside his tongue, pushing effortlessly past the rim.

Harry renewed his attempts to push back and his moans sounded as though he were biting the pillow while doing so. Severus removed his tongue and fingers before pouring lube on a third and inserting them at once, earning a shout. After several pumps Severus determined the man was ready. Frantically sliding the condom on and slicking his cock with lube, Severus flipped the man over, wanting to see his reaction once he began fucking him. 

Severus paused to relish the completely debauched image he was greeted with. Harry's skin was coated in sweat and his hair was standing on end. Chest heaving and pupils blown, Harry panted, mouth open. "Please" he groaned out, futilely trying to jerk up to get some relief. Without wasting more time Severus threw the man's legs over his shoulders and plunged in. 

A broken shout followed by a litany of curses mixed with moans broke from Harry's mouth as Severus began to pound him relentlessly. "Please please fuck yes-GHAAA" Harry's eyes widened before he released a guttural groan as Severus hit his prostrate. "FUCK YES!" He shouted as Severus repeatedly hit his sweet spot with no sign of letting up. 

"You-fuck-I need-bloody hell-shit-I-pleeeeaaaaseeee" Harry babbled as Severus continued his punishing pace, grunting with each thrust. Reaching down Severus grabbed his lover's cock and began to pump it in tandem with his thrusts. Mouth slack Harry's eyes rolled up as he jerked before spilling over Severus' hand. "Fuck. Yes." Severus grunted before coming with a shout of his own and collapsing on Harry. 

It took all his strength to pull out and roll off of Harry so the man could breathe properly. "That was-" Harry started. "You are-" "I didn't think-" Catching his breath himself Severus couldn't help but smirk. "What? Surprised my fumbling and gawking persona from your perfection would translate to the bedroom?" After several pants Harry managed out, "I'll never assume again." Chuckling Severus leaned over to claim his lover's lips with a lazy kiss. "So, when should my next appointment be?"


End file.
